With improvements in neonatal and reproductive medicine, greater numbers of premature neonates are surviving that require hospital and home cardiorespiratory monitoring. Investigators propose a method for acquiring an infant's heart rate at the abdomen without the use of electrodes. This new method will be combined with a previously developed respiratory rate sensor. Both sensors will be integrated into a single belt, worn at the abdomen, and will each transmit cardiorespiratory data wirelessly to a bedside monitor. Following laboratory testing, this integrated monitor will be evaluated in a clinical setting at the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit (NICU) at Children's National Medical Center for reliability, safety, and general acceptability. This low cost, electrodeless, and wireless design could 1) replace aging monitoring equipment at Level I/II care nurseries, in the home, and in neonatal transport equipment at dramatically reduced costs; 2) introduce eardiorespiratory monitoring into areas of neonatal care where it was previously cost prohibitive; and 3) improve the ease and comfort by which infants, parents, and caregivers interact. Phase II goals of this research are to: 1) adapt the respiratory sensor to distinguish between central, obstructed, or mixed apnea; 2) implement apnea and bradycardia event detection; 3) explore implementation of an oximetric sensor; and 4) expand the validation study beyond the NICU into other areas of neonatal care including home monitoring through multi-center studies. The wireless and disposable features of this technology define this as a value-added niche product that may appeal to larger competitors desiring to improve their market share by offering inexpensive, easy to use infant monitoring that prevents cross-contamination.